A Simple Question
by Fuku-Sensei
Summary: A MurakiWatari one-shot, not much else to say really except read and enjoy -.


Author Notes-Hi everyone, I've had a strange fascination with the Murtari (MurakiWatari) pairing lately, so I thought that writing about it would help me sort my feelings out, here goes something [fanfare]

Muut-[flaps wing happily]  
Kara-Ah such a good muse. 

Special Kudos goes to my friend Quicky AKA Quicksilver the Archangel since the conversation between these two is heavily based on the Muraki/Watari stories we make up (only less owls, monsters and talk of chocolate). Go read her fabulous fic "Silver and Gold" it's a great read -! 

**Warnings: **Just the usualShounen-ai goodness and a slight bit of angst. 

Just remember, this is pointless meaningless Romangst (my new name for Romance/Angst ™ fics) so please don't take it too seriously.

Dedicated to Quicksilver, my fellow Murtari lover in crime and who sorted out some of my iffy punctuation and grammar! You rock!****

**Disclaimer**:

"Insert Witty Disclaimer Here"

----------------

A Simple Question 

In a large house in Tokyo, two men sat together in silence, It wasn't a normal silence not one of an empty house or one when someone was trying to hear something but a comfortable type of silence, a silence where two people know that they don't need to say anything. One of them however chose to break that silence. (1)

"Does it worry you?" Muraki asked.  
  
Watari was reluctant to shift from his comfortable position snuggled against Muraki's chest so that he could better see his face. After a momment or two of silence, Muraki turned to look at him and repeated his question.

Watari tucked his head underneath the mortal's chin "Does what worry me?"

Muraki looked down at the blonde "The two of us?"

Muraki easily felt the Shinigami' body tense up against his own, Watari answered his question but it was in such a soft voice, the Doctor had to strain his ears to hear him.

"Why bother?" He raised a delicate silver eyebrow; he hadn't expected an answer like that.

He looked at the blonde, really looked at him. Watari was a warm bundle of energy and warmth in his arms; because of this seemingly ceaseless source of energy Watari was always moving, even when he was sitting still, a pen or pencil (or in some rare cases a stick of pocky) could be found twirling lazily between long delicate fingers or tapping out the most recent song the blonde Shinigami had heard. 

However now he seemed unnaturally still, it worried him. And this proved how much of an effect the blonde Shinigami had had on him. Oh yes the darkness within him still cried out for blood and Muraki could not deny that he too enjoyed the feeling of blood on his hands, being around Watari had changed him though. The darkness was still there only now what was once a raging scream had now been whittled down to a hoarse whisper.

The darkness was still there, but it could be ignored.

He slid his arms around the smaller mans waist "Why bother with what?"

Watari pulled himself up and arranged his legs so that he was straddling Muraki's thighs, which was quite difficult to achieve on the small sofa. He felt Muraki tighten his hold on his waist; he looked him straight in the eyes, artificial and organic.

"Why bother fighting any more?" He sighed, "Ever time we meet up you try and get into my pants... and my shirt... and my underwear... and everything else for that matter" The corners of his mouth curled up slightly despite the harshness of his words.

"And this upsets you?" 

"Yes... and at the same time no" Watari frowned.

Muraki leaned up to lightly nip the side of Watari' throat in an attempt to distract him from his wandering thoughts, giving it a quick lick afterwards to soothe any pain he might of caused. He continued his interrogation "Then it seems you are at war with yourself"

Watari smiled sadly "It would seem so... "

Muraki pierced him with a silvery gaze "Then why not force the sides to settle?"

The blonde chuckled lightly "Easier said then done"

He leaned forward so that he and Muraki' foreheads touched lightly "No matter what I feel you will always be the man who murdered Bon, who drove my best friend to attempt suicide and one whom my friends despise"

Muraki reached a hand up to brush aside a few stray blonde hairs "Yes, this is true" the hand slid down to cup Watari' cheek "But none of that matters"

Watari, over come by his own self-doubt, turned away from Muraki, his long golden hair slid over his shoulder acting as a curtain by completely covering his face. It was a defense mechanism that Muraki had come to easily recognize, Watari knew this but some habits were hard to break.

The hand that had been cupping his cheek moved further down to grip his chin, it wasn't a painful grip but it was enough to force Watari' to lift his head and face Muraki. Muraki looked into those amber coloured eyes wide with confusion and doubt. It pained him because he knew that even if the terrible things he'd done didn't matter to him they did to Watari. 

He pulled Watari into a loose hug. Bringing his lips close to the blonde' ear "Whatever happens between us is just that: Between us" He whispered, "If you want to tell them I raped you, I will accept that lie from you. I will never dispute it. If you never want to tell them at all, I will respect that choice"

For a moment or two he thought that his words had soothed Watari' doubts, however when he looked into Watari' eyes again he saw only sorrow.

Watari pressed his lips against Muraki in a gossamer light kiss "I'm sorry"

He pulled himself out of Muraki' embrace and walked out of the room leaving Muraki all alone. The silence returned to the room, it wasn't the comforting silence of before but rather an all-consuming silence, true anti-sound. 

The Darkness stirred.

**Le Fin **

----------------

Well I can honestly say that this pairing is really starting to appeal to me -. Which is slightly worrying since there is absolutely no evidence to back it up, ah well their cute together.

(1) Major thanks to my boyfriend Jedi-And for helping me with this paragraph; I had no idea how to start it! Love you sweetie!


End file.
